historias de
by Lore de Brower
Summary: la invito a leer historias de dominio popular sobre...  descúbranlo


TODO OCURRIO EN UNA VIDEO LLAMADA

Era las ocho de la noche, yo estaba en casa, decidí prender mi lap y entrar al msn quizás habría alguien conectado, así lo hice y para mi gran sorpresa, Stear estaba conectado, le iba a mandar un mensaje, cuando el se me adelanto , le conteste y empezamos a conversar.

-hola Candy, que gusto :D

-Stear me acabas de ver en la mañana, no lo recuerdas :S

-si, si, lo se, pero que mal agradecida, yo todavía que me alegro de encontrarte y tu como me contestas :'(

-ya, ya lo siento, disculpa y ¿Qué hacen?

-bueno, Anthony haciendo su maqueta :/ mañana la tiene que presentar, Archí estudiando °_° ya sabes los finales están cerca y anda un poco atrasado y Terry se esta bañando.

-y tu no tienes nada que hacer?

-yo como buen chico, he terminado todos mis deberes :D así que tengo la noche libre

-pero no te desveles, no te aproveches que viven solos.

-entonces donde estaría lo divertido de rentar un cuarto para los cuatro, déjanos disfrutar un poco jajaja

-hay Stear

-es broma, yo se que debo ser responsable, no te preocupes no trasnochare, te obedeceré mamá

-stearrrrrrrrrr

-jajaja, mejor cuéntame que haces, ¿tu ya terminaste tu tarea?

-yo… este… ehh, pues veras

-creo que no, y así te atreves a regañarme, hay Candy.

-bueno lo que pasa es que, tuve que hacer otras cosas y..

-nada, no tienes disculpa.

-ya olvida el tema y hablemos de cosas mas amables jejeje.

-pues cuéntame que tal tu día.

-pues no hay nada interesante, lo de siempre, las clases, la tarea, Elisa todo el día molestando y cosas así.

-ya veo, y…. tu amiga Paty :D

-ahhh así que por eso me hablaste, pero que mal amigo, solo me utilizas jum.

-no, no, para nada,¿ es que uno no puede preguntar? Luego, luego de berrinchuda

El me mando una solicitud para la video llamada y por supuesto acepte, así veía su cara y sus gestos cuando fingía estar indignado

-Candy, con esos pelos me espantas

-¡que? A que te refieres jum, si lo dices porque lo traigo todo enredado, te aclaro que me acabo de bañar.

-jajaja

-y no te burles, ya quisiera yo, verte tratando de desenredar un cabello rizado y largo, tu como lo tienes corto.

-uyyy creo que hoy estas de malas.

Estaba muy contenta charlando con Stear, es un chico encantador y su buen humor me fascina, de repente oí el timbrar del teléfono de la casa, estaba sola en mi habitación, sentí algo extraño, como si alguien me estuviera observando, no le di importancia, quizás eran solo mis nervios.

-Stear, espérame tantito :D voy a contestar el teléfono

-claro preciosa, ya sabes por ti espero lo que quieras.

-Stear!

Fue lo último que le puse, si no me apresuraba, no sabría quién es el que llamaba, Salí como rayo, deje la lap sobre mi pequeño escritorio, también deje la puerta abierta, por suerte logre contestar el teléfono, buscaban a mi papa, creo que era algo urgente, pero bueno eso ya paso, quería seguir hablando con Stear, pues la verdad yo como el, quería preguntarle por el chico que me traía como loquita, es que es tan guapo.

-regrese :P

-como que te tardaste un poquitín ¬¬

-no fue tanto, apenas unos minutos, como te gusta exagerar :P

-eso dices tu, sabes tengo que irme ya a descansar.

-tan pronto

Chin, ya no le voy a preguntar por el pensé.

-pues ni hablar, otro día platicaremos con más calma.

-me saludas a tu sobrinita.

-¿?

-que me saludas a tu sobrinita.

-hay Stear, creo que de tanto inventar ya se te olvidan las cosas, yo no tengo sobrinitas.

-tu me dijiste que eras tía.

-si, si soy tía, pero tengo un sobrino.

-como crees, es una niña.

-ahora resulta que tu sabes mas que yo.¬¬

-ok tu ganas C:

-claro, yo siempre gano jajaja pero esta bien cuando llegue te lo saludo.

-esta bien, bye mañana nos vemos, oye antes de irme, me quede con la duda, no me habías dicho que estabas sola

-si, así es, yo solita y nadie mas.

-entonces quien es la niña.

Pasu, sentí que el alma me abandonaba ¿Qué niña decía? De seguro estaba jugándome un broma ¿o no?

-Stear, no estés jugando que ya sabes lo miedosa que soy.

-entonces estas sola :O júramelo °_°

-te lo juro °_°

-:O, entonces…

-entonces que…

-Candy te juro que vi a una niña pasar por tu puerta, era como de cinco años vestidita de blanco y con su cabello suelto.

No lo aguante mas dio un grito de terror, porque a decir verdad esa niña, ya la había visto antes. Creía que solo era mi imaginación, pero… ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Hola yo, aquí de nuevo, pues verán este es el primer relato de varios que tengo en mente, este caso es verídico aunque suene raro jajajaja y le paso a mi hermanita, quien sabe que será, lo cierto es que su amigo vio a la pequeña en una video llamada por el msn.

En mi país abundan las historias como estas, de que a mi me paso esto, que a aquel esto otro, yo supe que a mi vecino le ocurrió esto…. Como verán son historias de dominio publico tengo muchas historias en la mente, a mi en particular no me ha pasado nada por el estilo (bueno creo que si hay algo por ahí) pero me gusta oir los relatos aunque después ya no pueda ni dormir, por que déjenme decirles que soy una miedosa jajaja.

Si alguna sabe algún relato parecido, y si gustan me lo pueden contar y ya veremos como lo adaptamos este es el primero y fue muy cortito. Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, en especial con este relato, uyyyyyyyy tengo muchas cosas mas que decir

Y los relatos involucraran a todos los personajes de Candy Candy ¿Cómo ven?


End file.
